X'ari
While the woman may masquerade - much to her amusement - as a demon hunter, X'ari is in fact a Sayaad in the employ of Lady Zyhlia Ravenlight of the Deepwood Hills (and thus, the employ of The Sunguard). Unlike Zyhlia, however, there is no public history of her before the war against the Legion. X'ari is a peerless assassin and duelist, utilizing both a rapier and dagger style of close-quarters fighting, as well as a bladed chain whip. She is quick, silent, efficient, and unafraid to use deadly poisons and other underhanded ways to get what she needs done. Since she was summoned to the woman several hundred years ago, X'ari has served as Zyhlia's personal assistant, assassin, scout, spy, cook, and… More generally, any job Zyhlia did not wish to do herself. Despite not being technically bound to the warlock as most demons are, X’ari has stuck with her - either because she is enamoured with her, or simply because she has nothing else to do and nowhere else to be. Either way, she is fiercely loyal to Zyhlia and will follow her orders to the letter. No matter what they may be. Oddly enough for a demon, X'ari is somewhat careless with her disguises - both illusionary and shapechanged. She may not go out of her way to reveal what and who she truly is, but at the same time, she has nothing truly to hide... After all, Sin'dorei are no strangers to employing demons, and X'ari acts only on the will of her warlock mistress. Currently, X'ari has been sent by Zyhlia to act in her stead in current war on Quel'thalas, fighting the forces of the Alliance while Zyhlia herself administrates the redirection of the Deepwood's industry to provide for the Horde war machine. Personality ''' '''X'ari has an incredibly cocky and arrogant attitude towards much in life. Whether this is born out of overconfidence or from true skill, X'ari faces almost all problems head on... Figuratively speaking - she prefers to approach from the shadows when possible, but she is more than willing to face any threat she is pointed at regardless. Despite this attitude, the woman takes orders well, applying her skills in the best manner possible to complete a job, and removing any loose ends she can. While her loyalty may be difficult to gain, it is unshakable once attained. Appearance: In her mortal form, X'ari has all the trappings of a Demon Hunter, save for a few exceptions... Where most have blindfolds over their eyes – or at least raw, burning energy where their eyes should be -, X'ari's eyes look like any other Sin'dorei... Though perhaps with a more intense glow. When she smiles, sharp fangs can be seen glistening behind her lips. Lastly, twin black horns sprout from her forehead, jutting outward before sloping gently up like a succubus' would. Her suntanned body is lithe and athletically built, agile, but devoid of any scars that would be an easy tell for a life of fighting, and at almost all times, X'ari wears her fiery red hair either in a ponytail, or a plaited braid that goes down her back. At her sides hang a long rapier and a short, slim sword - duelist’s weapons, their edges notched from use. On top of this, she can be seen with a dagger strapped to her left wrist and right thigh, both in rather plain sight. When in her natural Sayaad form, she is much the same in terms of body type and features, except her hair is an almost shimmering black and her skin a deep red. History: Born into the Burning Legion, X'ari lived and fought for hundreds of years on countless worlds - fighting the unending crusade of her masters. It was thankless, it was tiring, and failure was punished universally in the harsh forces of the Legion. Revival, torture, and a return to duty knowing such a fate lay in store should you fail again. Most demons accepted this way of life or, worse, reveled in it. X'ari had greater aspirations. Despite the efforts of the Nathrezim to erase the original Sayaad histories, X'ari learned what she could and dreamed of a time when she could be free of the yoke of the Legion to do with her life whatever she chose. When she was summoned to Azeroth by Zyhlia - the warlock, then, a mortal woman - her chance had come. Even when she was no longer tethered to Zyhlia, she remained, serving alongside her mistress ever since. Now that war has come to the high home of Quel'thelas, X'ari defends the land ruthlessly, working under The Sunguard to ensure the Alliance are thrown back to the sea. Category:Characters